Bytar
Bytar is a Ninjago minifigure. He is the warrior from the Constrictai Serpentine tribe. He was released in a Fall 2012 Booster Pack, and in a Summer 2012 set 9448 Samurai Mech. Description Bytar, being the Constrictai Warrior, has the same head mould as Skalidor. There are a few minor things that make it different; The first one being the spikes running down the top and across the sides. On Bytar, they are coloured Orange, while Skalidor's are Silver. Another is the left eye; Skalidor has a normal eye while Bytar has an Orange scar in its place. The last difference is the top printing, which is a very small one - Bytar's is printed with Dark Stone Grey scales, and Skalidor just has a little more detail. Bytar's Torso is Black in color. It has Dark Stone Grey arms, and Black hands. The front is printed with Orange belly-plates, and Dark Stone Grey scales. The back is printed with Dark Stone Grey scales as well. Bytar's Legs are Part 41879 in the color Black. They are unprinted on both the front and back. Background Bytar has appeared in a total of 13 episodes of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu- 9 in Season 2, And 4 in Season 3. All of these appearances are cameos, therefore it is difficult to describe, in detail, Bytar's background. There are some minors details that happened in the show. He and his tribe were the fourth to be released from their Serpentine tomb, which is located in the desert in the Mountain of a Million Steps. He went to the ancient city of Ouroboros with Pythor and the rest of the Serpentine at first, but retreated in one of the tombs at the time the Great Devourer was awakened. LEGO.com Bio Appearances ;Sets * 9448 Samurai Mech * 9556 Bytar ;TV Series *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **''Season 1'' ***''Can of Worms'' ***''The Snake King'' ***''Tick Tock'' ***''Once Bitten, Twice Shy'' ***''The Royal Blacksmiths'' ***''The Green Ninja'' ***''All of Nothing'' ***''The Rise of the Great Devourer'' ***''The Day of the Great Devourer'' **''Season 2'' ***''Darkness Shall Rise'' ***''Pirates vs. Ninja'' ***''Double Trouble'' ***''Ninjaball Run'' Notes * He appears on the Spinjitzu card "Extinguish" but in a fireman costume. He is also on the card "Sacred Flute". * On the LEGO.com bio, it says that he can win a tail wrestling match against anyone, despite the fact he has no tail. * He was once mistakenly labeled as Snike in a LEGO catalog. * In Episode 6: The Snake King, he is seen with a lolipop in the city of Ouroboros. * Oddly, on the artwork in the middle of the summer set's instructions, Bytar appears with the the other Serpentine generals instead of Skalidor. * Like Lasha, Bytar lost his eye. *A variation of Bytar with a body print that hardly can be seen can was randomly included. There was no way consumers could tell whether the sets they purchased would contain this version or the normal one with printing. *His name is a play on Bite. Gallery Pic97FAF47A4E652ADF4768502BFB1A1604.png|A CGI of Bytar Bytar1.jpg|Bytar with the Constrictai Fang Blade Bytar.png|As he appears in his booster pack 9556 Bytar Bytar2.png|Chokun, Bytar and Snike Bytar1.png|Bytar (center): "Hey Wait!" 165px-Bytar2.jpg|Bytar with a flail (also wielded by Spitta and Fangdam) Snappa_with_Bytar.png|Snappa with Bytar Bytar3.png|Bytar Artwork Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Short Minifigures